Fatal Attraction
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Arthur's obsession with Merlin turns dangerous. AU, Non-con, Dark!Arthur. One-Shot.


**Title:** Fatal Attraction  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Lancelot  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** AU, Non-con, Stalking, Murder, Suicide, Dark!Arthur  
**Note: **I have no idea where this came from. It just entered my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. It's unlike anything I've ever written before, and I'll probably never write something like this again. But, here it is. If you are squeamish, then click the back button now.

XXX

Time stopped as the world around him froze. His heart was pounding in his ears as he watched the scene before him unravel in slow motion. Merlin, _his_ Merlin, was making love to Lancelot. Their naked bodies were covered in sweat and rocking against each other, as their mouths locked in a desperate kiss. As their lips disconnected, they stared at each other with love shining in their eyes.

As the shock wore off, anger flared inside Arthur. He saw red and his jaw clenched. How dare Lancelot touch Merlin, and how dare Merlin choose that _peasant_ over him. He'd been nice enough to allow Lancelot to be a knight, and this is how he'd repaid him? By stealing what was his? Merlin was his, whether he knew it or not. Now, Arthur would have to make sure he knew it. Merlin had left him no choice.

He watched as their bodies arched in release. He watched as _his_ Merlin curled up to the traitor and fell asleep in his arms. He watched the traitor caress Merlin's hair until sleep overcame him too. Only then did he return to his room, anger boiling over inside of him like fire from the dragon's mouth. He didn't take his eyes off the door until Merlin arrived with his breakfast in the morning.

The warlock could instantly sense that something was wrong. "Arthur, are you okay?" Cold, tired eyes met worried, innocent ones and Merlin was taken aback by the anger that was radiating from the king's body. His body tensed as fear overcame him. Had Arthur discovered his magic? He waited as Arthur stood up and walked over to him. He was expecting him to hit him or yell at him, so he was shocked when the blonde yanked his head forward and shoved their mouths roughly together. He forced his tongue inside the manservant's mouth as Merlin stood motionless in surprise.

When he finally recovered, he pushed the blonde away. "Arthur, what are you-" He was cut off by Arthur's mouth on his again and the blonde shoved him onto the bed. Merlin gulped, trying to wrap his brain around what was happening. This couldn't be Arthur. He must be under an enchantment. There was no way he'd do this to him. Merlin tried to object and push Arthur away, but he was slapped so hard that he was once again stunned into silence. His face stung from the impact as he stopped struggling. He numbly allowed the king to take the rest of his clothes off.

Arthur brought their faces together and whispered threateningly "You're mine. No one else can touch you." Realization dawned on the warlock. How could he have possibly known about Lancelot? He must have followed him. He thought he had felt someone watching them, but he chalked it up to his mind playing tricks on him. He was wrong. He wasn't sure what to do. This was Arthur; one of his best friends and the king. It all felt so surreal. He watched in stunned silence as the king pulled his own pants down and as he positioned himself to enter Merlin.

Arthur shoved roughly into the asshole, and the pain blinded him as he screamed in pain. Arthur silenced him by covering his mouth with his own. Tears sprung at the sides of Merlin's eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He bit back a whimper as Arthur moved his lips down to Merlin's neck, biting hard enough to leave a mark, which Merlin supposed was the point. "Say my name," he commanded. Merlin shook his head and felt another hand connect with his face. He could feel the blood begin to seep from his split lip and trickle down his leg from the king ripping open his hole. "Ar-Arthur," he said quietly.

"Again," the blonde ordered. He swallowed hard. "Arthur," he said louder and the king closed his eyes in pleasure at the sound and his smiled widened. "Oh, Merlin. You are so perfect." He rested his forehead on Merlin's, the way that he had seen Lancelot do the night before. Merlin's chest felt as hard as a rock, and his breath seemed caught in his throat. "Merlin, I love you. I love you." He chanted. He opened his eyes when Merlin didn't respond, and Merlin was left stunned once again to see that the anger had all melted away and all that was left in the king's eyes was genuine hurt.

"Merlin, tell me you love me," he begged It wasn't a command or an order, but a despite plea. Merlin found himself lost in confusion at the vulnerability in the other's eyes. How could this be the same Arthur that he'd grown to truly care about? He had once thought he did love Arthur, but how could he after this? He knew it would be worse if he didn't respond, so he forced himself to concede. "I love you too." Arthur shoved into him one more time as he reached his completion. His body was shaking from release as he caught his breath.

He smiled happily as he stared into Merlin's eyes. "I knew it. I knew that you were just confused with Lancelot. I knew that if we just made love, you would see that we are meant for each other." The words were said with such sincerity that Merlin felt as if he was going to throw up. Did Arthur really think that what they'd just done was making love? He was sick. Merlin was torn between wanting to help him and wanting to kill him. He just nodded. What else could he do?

Arthur was dangerous now, and Merlin wasn't safe and neither was Lancelot. His stomach lurched at the thought of his lover. He needed to get to him; to leave this place and never look back. This wasn't supposed to be part of his destiny. Arthur was never supposed to hurt him like this. He could've stopped him with his magic, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. How was he supposed to use magic against the one person he'd always used it to defend, even if he was hurting him? This was all wrong. The dragon had never told him this. He couldn't be here anymore. He was suffocating in Arthur's embrace and his touch felt as if it burned Merlin' skin.

He chose his words carefully to avoid setting the king off. "I need to tell Lancelot about us." Arthur stiffened at the sentence and he narrowed his eyes. "He needs to know that I love you." Merlin placated, and Arthur visibly relaxed. "Fine, but make it quick, Merlin." The warlock nodded and quickly put his clothes back on, wincing but trying to ignore the shooting pain. Arthur watched him go and stood to dress himself. He left the room a minute later and followed him to Lancelot's room.

He watched in agony as Merlin embraced Lancelot and cried into his chest, and the knight worriedly tried to figure out what had happened. "There's no time. We need to leave." Merlin's urgent voice broke Arthur's heart. The dark-haired boy began to grab some of the knight's clothes and put them into a knapsack, and Arthur felt the panic rise within him. Merlin couldn't leave him. He wouldn't let him.

The next thing he knew, Merlin was looking at him in horror as his sword pierced Lancelot's stomach. He removed the weapon slowly, and the knight fell to the floor. His eyes were wide in surprise as he looked at Arthur with confusion. He stared back with hatred. "What have you done?" Merlin cried out in horror. He rushed to Lancelot's side. He held him in his lap as the other struggled to breathe. Merlin cupped his hands around his lover's face as tears cascaded down his own. "I'm so sorry. Please, don't leave me. I love you." Lancelot didn't respond. He couldn't. Merlin cried as the light went from his eyes, and he hugged the lifeless body to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. But I did this for us. We are meant to be together. I love you." Arthur's voice was no longer angry, but filled with sadness. He turned to leave as Merlin spat out, "I will never love you." The blonde paused for a moment before leaving without turning back, a single tear falling down his face.

Merlin couldn't take this anymore. This was too much to bear. He took the bloody sword from beside his fallen lover and shoved it into his own stomach. He could barely feel the pain as the blood dripped from his mouth. He body slumped over Lancelot's as he took his last breath.

The tears began to fall from Arthur's eyes as he entered his own room. He knew what Merlin had just done without having to look. He knew Merlin better than anyone. Why couldn't Merlin have just seen that? His heart was shattered, but he couldn't regret what he'd done. If he couldn't have Merlin, then no one would.

XXX

**A/N:** So what did you think? It's definitely darker than I'm used to, but I did enjoy writing it. Please Review!


End file.
